superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Disease Immunity
The power to be immune to all diseases. Variation of Contaminant Immunity. Capabilities The user's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced or evolved far beyond that of a normal human's. They are completely immune to every kind of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. Applications *Immunity grants the user the ability to eat very rotten food. *Immunity to STDs gives the user the ability to have unprotected sexual interaction with anyone without harm. *User cannot be transformed via virus-based effects. *User is immune to biological weapons. *Higher-level users could survive extinction-level pandemics. *User's DNA could be used to create cures for even the worst diseases. Associations *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Condition *Health Ailment Immunity *Immortality *Immune System Manipulation *Invulnerability *May accompany Disease Generation or disease-based powers. *Regenerative Healing Factor *Semi-Immortality Limitations *While immune from diseases, users are still vulnerable to actual poisons or toxins. *While they are immune, the user could accidentally pass diseases, carried on them or their clothes, to someone else. *May need to contract the disease to develop any actual immunity. Known Users *Australium-Bot (TF2 Freak) *BLU Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) *Bluster Blaster Sentries (TF2 Freak) *Bomb Bears (TF2 Freak) *Colonel Heavy (TF2 Freak) *Commander Bot (TF2 Freak) *Cremapyro (TF2 Freak) *CyborPyro (TF2 Freak) *Deed Goy (TF2 Freak) *Earthquake (TF2 Freak) *Giant Pyrogun-Bot (TF2 Freak) *Mecha-Mercenaries (TF2 Freak) *Medibirds (TF2 Freak) *MeeMs (TF2 Freak) *Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) *The Robo-Siblings (TF2 Freak) *Undead Stoner Scouts (TF2 Freak) *Zombies (They Hunger) Gallery Australium-Bot.png|Thanks to being a Metamachine, Australium-Bot (TF2 Freak) is immune to diseases, meaning he will be left unaffected by contagious ones, and this power can also be useful against those with powers associated with diseases. BLU Pyrogun.png|As a sub-power to Contaminant Immunity, BLU Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) is immune to all kinds of diseases. Bluster Blaster Sentry.png|Bluster Blaster Sentries (TF2 Freak) are immune to all diseases. Bomb Bears.png|Bomb Bears (TF2 Freak) are immune to all sorts of diseases thanks to being living explosive toys. Colonel Heavy.png|As a Machine Lord, Colonel Heavy (TF2 Freak) is immune to all forms of diseases. Commander Bot.png|Commander Bot (TF2 Freak), as a machine, is immune to all kinds of diseases. Cremapyro.png|Cremapyro (TF2 Freak) can be totally unaffected by all kinds of diseases due to being 100% robotic. CyborPyro.png|CyborPyro (TF2 Freak) is immune to all diseases thanks to being a Robot. Deed Goy.png|Deed Goy (TF2 Freak), being immune to all contaminations, can be left unharmed by all diseases and never be affected. Earthquake.png|Immune to all forms of diseases known in existence due to being an Empowered Robot, Earthquake (TF2 Freak) is also unaffected by the side effects of being diseased, such as getting sick. Giant Pyrogun-Bot.png|Giant Pyrogun-Bot (TF2 Freak) is immune to all forms of diseases thanks to being a Giant Robot, especially whenever it comes to him fighting superpowered opponents that possess disease-related powers. Mecha-Mercenaries.png|Mecha-Mercenaries (TF2 Freak) are immune to all forms of disease due to being robotic counterfeits to normal mercenaries. MeeM.jpg|MeeMs (TF2 Freak) thanks to being living cutouts, are immune to all sorts of diseases, especially whenever it comes to powers that associate with spreading diseases. The Robo-Siblings.png|Being immune to all diseases due to being Robots, The Robo-Siblings (TF2 Freak) are capable of battling users that own powers associated with various diseases alike. Undead Stoner Scouts.jpg|As a small team of Zombies, the Undead Stoner Scouts (TF2 Freak) are immune to all kinds of diseases. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Immunities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries